wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Prokurator Alicja Horn/06
Rozdział 6 Sala Sądu Okręgowego pełna była po brzegi. Publiczność szczelnie wypełniła ławki, przy stole prasy brakło miejsca i niektórzy sprawozdawcy stojąc robili notatki. Za stołem sędziowskim ustawiono dużo krzeseł, zajętych teraz przez wielu sędziów, nie biorących udziału w rozprawie, członków prokuratury, wyższych urzędników z Ministerstwa Sprawiedliwości i wybitnych prawników. Dziś z miejsca oskarżyciela publicznego po raz pierwszy przemawiać miała kobieta - podprokurator Alicja Horn. Sensacja ta była spotęgowana faktem, że sprawa Zygmunta Orczyńskiego po trzech dniach rozprawy przedstawiała się równie zagadkowo, jak i na samym początku śledztwa. Przewód sądowy nie zdołał ustalić ani winy oskarżonego, ani jego niewinności i wyrok równie dobrze mógł opiewać na długoterminowe, może nawet dożywotnie więzienie, jak i uwolnić od kary tego przystojnego, o tragicznym wyrazie twarzy, młodego człowieka. Przewodniczący rozprawy prezes Turczyński odezwał się krótko: - Głos ma pani prokurator. Alicja Horn wstała. Salę zaległa zupełna cisza. Ogarnęła wzrokiem gęsto stłoczone głowy, setki par oczu wpatrzonych w nią, zaciekawionych, chciwych, natrętnych. Nie miała jednak tremy. Gdy odezwała się, głos jej zabrzmiał czysto i metalicznie: - Wysoki Sądzie! Jeden z panów obrońców nie bez słuszności zaznaczył, że brak w tej sprawie jakichkolwiek dowodów winy oskarżonego Orczyńskiego. Istotnie, nie mamy dowodów materialnych, nie mamy też naocznych świadków zbrodni. Jedynym dowodem jest psychika oskarżonego, jedynym świadkiem strasznego czynu jest on sam. Świadek ten odmawia nam zeznań, które byłyby dostatecznie wiarygodne. Musimy zatem wydobyć je wbrew jego woli. Przewód sądowy dał nam możność poznania tego człowieka. Wiemy, że w życiu był zawsze zimny i wyrachowany, że głównym motorem jego działań był pieniądz. I nagle, przed czterema miesiącami, zmienia się nie do poznania. Dlaczego?... Dlaczego spotkawszy na swej drodze naiwną, ubogą dziewczynę, dziewczynę, nie odznaczającą się ani urodą ani inteligencją, oświadcza się jej i robi wszystko, by ślub przyśpieszyć? Nie z miłości przecież, bo wiemy, że ani na chwilę nie zerwał z kochanką. Nie z miłości, bo sam w dniu ślubu kpi z "sentymentalnego osła Borkiewicza" w rozmowie z Puszkowskim. Nie z miłości, bo matka zamordowanej miała przecież jej list, pełen rozpaczy, list, który w niewykryty sposób zaginął właśnie po wizycie Orczyńskiego w domu teściowej. - Oczywiście, mógł nie wiedzieć o milionowym spadku amerykańskim, lecz tylko mógł! A to jeszcze nie znaczy, że nie wiedział! Po cóż upierał się przy sporządzeniu intercyzy ślubnej? Jeżeli chodziło mu o zabezpieczenie żony na wypadek własnej śmierci, wystarczyłby zwykły testament. Lecz Orczyński, człowiek zamożny, żąda intercyzy, która gwarantowałaby mu dziedziczenie majątku żony, nie posiadającej jeszcze wówczas nic poza hipoteką i skromniutką biżuterią. Oskarżony Orczyński nie należy do ludzi, którzy nie wiedzą co i po co robią. - Wysoki Sądzie! Niepodobna sobie wytłumaczyć też pobudek, dla jakich ten człowiek, nienawidzący manifestowania czułostkowości, człowiek nie utrzymujący życia towarzyskiego, nagle po ślubie zaczął demonstracyjnie obnosić się ze swymi uczuciami do żony, składać wraz z nią wizyty u najdalszych znajomych i obsypywać żonę, niekochaną żonę, podarkami - podczas gdy nawet dla kochanki zdobywał się tylko na jeden prezent w roku! - W aktach sprawy znajduje się list oskarżonego do dyrektora firmy, której był prokurentem. W liście tym Orczyński usprawiedliwiając się z tego, że tak długo załatwia umowę na dostawy, pisze: "Nie umiem nic robić na "aby zbyć". Mój system polega na dokładnym zbadaniu terenu, poznaniu ludzi, ustawieniu figurek na szachownicy, na drobiazgowym opracowaniu planu i na wyczekaniu najodpowiedniejszego momentu. Wówczas dopiero działam. Dzięki temu nawet w drobnych transakcjach zawsze wygrywam, a tu przecież chodzi o przeszło trzysta tysięcy. Gruby kusz, wart miesiąca solidnej roboty". - Wysoki Sądzie, tutaj kusz wynosił półtora miliona złotych i wart był czterech miesięcy solidnej roboty!... Przez ławy publiczności przeszedł głośny szmer. Adwokaci pochylili do siebie głowy i coś szeptali. Podprokurator Alicja Horn zrobiła pauzę i zaczęła znowu. - A robota ta była precyzyjna. Oskarżony zmienił mieszkanie nie dla własnej profesji, lecz za radą lekarza. Opowiadał wszystkim, że lekarz stanowczo radził jego żonie przenieść się na przedmieście, gdzie jej wątłe płuca nie będą narażone na wchłanianie takiej ilości kurzu. Prawda. Doktor Baranowski potwierdził przed sądem tę swoją radę, lecz stanowczo utrzymywał, że nie było potrzeby wynoszenia się na przedmieście, i że tylko na pytanie Orczyńskiego powiedział: - owszem, radziłbym, jeżeli to państwu różnicy nie robi. - I oto oskarżony Orczyński, nie znoszący jazdy tramwajem, a żałujący sobie na taksówki, sprzedaje swoje mieszkanie na Senatorskiej i kupuje inne, aż na Wierzbnie. On, nie cierpiący chodzenia po schodach, dla niekochanej żony, dla drobnego niedomagania jej płuc, decyduje się na mieszkanie aż na piątym piętrze! Kiedy właściciel kamienicy proponuje mu takie samo mieszkanie na drugim, Orczyński upiera się przy piątym. Czystsze powietrze - powiada. Zamieszkuje w niewykończonym domu, naraża się na wiele, bardzo wiele niewygód. Zapytuję: cóż go tam pociąga? Zniżyła głos, i skandując każde słowo, odpowiedziała na swoje pytanie: - Pociąga go czarna przepaść windy... Pociągają go otwarte, niczym nie osłonięte paszcze framug wiodących do pustej, czterdziestometrowej studni, zakończonej betonowym dnem! Jeżeli ktoś znajdzie się na progu czarnego otworu na piątym piętrze, wystarczy lekko go pchnąć! Nie ma dlań ratunku! Napełni czarną studnię rozpaczliwym krzykiem i runie w dół, a na twardym dnie betonu legnie krwawą miazgą! - Oskarżony słyszał ten krzyk, oskarżony widział tę miazgę już wtedy, gdy klęczał na stopniach ołtarza! Podniosła rękę do góry i zawołała przejmującym głosem: - Wsłuchiwał się w jej głos, przysięgający mu miłość i głos ten zmienił się w jego uszach w krzyk śmierci, patrzył na biel ślubnej sukni i widział krew! Człowieku! Tyś już wtedy był mordercą!... Salę zaległa śmiertelna cisza. Oskarżony zerwał się z ławy, na twarzy białej jak papier wystąpiły krople potu. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, wyciągnął ręce, zatoczył się i upadł na ziemię... Zemdlał. Gdzieś z kąta rozległ się spazmatyczny śmiech. Ktoś krzyknął: - Boże!... Kilka osób zbliżyło się do zemdlonego, skropiono mu twarz wodą. - Zarządzam piętnastominutową przerwę - zabrzmiał drżący głos przewodniczącego. Sąd wyszedł. Sala opustoszała. Oskarżonego wyniesiono do pokoju dla podsądnych, dokąd też zaraz udali się adwokaci. Pozostała tylko Alicja Horn. Coś notowała na wąskim pasku papieru. Mechanicznie wstała, gdy ostro zabrzmiał dzwonek. Sędziowie zajęli swoje miejsca, wprowadzono oskarżonego. Wciąż był blady, lecz z jego twarzy znikła już maska bólu. Usta zaciśnięte były w ironicznym uśmiechu. - Wysoki Sądzie! - zabrzmiał znów metaliczny głos podprokurator Alicji Horn. - Przewód sądowy wykazał, że oskarżony Orczyński wprawdzie nigdy nie był karany, lecz zamieszany był wielekroć w sprawy wręcz brudne. Nadto szereg małych i nikczemnych podłostek, z których zawsze umiał się wykręcić, ukazuje nam jego spryt, precyzyjny chłód, spryt o zawsze rozległej maszynerii. Mówiła dalej o zeznaniach świadków, o protokole wizji lokalnej, o sposobie reagowania oskarżonego w różnych wypadkach i w danym. Głos jej napełniał metalicznym drganiem salę. Wszystkie oczy przylgnęły wzrokiem do jej pięknych, nieprawdopodobnie bogatych rysunkiem ust, z których padały słowa bezlitosne, ciężkie, zabójcze. Ci, którzy po to przyszli na rozprawę, by przyjrzeć się tej kobiecie, podobno niezwykle pięknej, widzieli teraz przed sobą jakąś groźną i daleką boginię. Czuchnowski, zaszyty w kącie, dosłownie drżał całym ciałem. Napełniło mu pierś jakieś przerażenie, jakiś lęk, jakby chęć ucieczki od nowego wizerunku tej, którą tak kochał. Kurczył się za każdym razem, gdy głowa Alicji odwracała się ku sali i kiedy przesuwały się po ławach publiczności płomienne, czarne oczy. Zachwyt i strach zwarły się w mózgu Czuchnowskiego w nie dający się rozerwać węzeł. Tymczasem Alicja kończyła swą mowę krótkim wywodem prawniczym, żądała zastosowania paragrafu 455 kodeksu karnego, a wobec niezwykle obciążających okoliczności uwzględnienia artykułu 15 przepisów przechodnich. Czuchnowski odetchnął, gdy usiadła. Zaczęły się mowy obrońców. Jeden z sąsiadów Czuchnowskiego zwrócił się doń szeptem: - Przepraszam pana, ale czy pan nie wie, jaką karę przewidują te paragrafy? - Nie wiem - odparł doktor. Pochylił się ku nim jakiś pan w średnim wieku: - Paragraf 455 za morderstwo żony przewiduje od dziesięciu do piętnastu lat ciężkiego więzienia - objaśnił - a piętnastka z przepisów przechodnich to podwyższenie kary aż na dożywocie, albo nawet na tamten świat! Jakaś pani informowała sąsiadkę, że wie od policjanta, że oskarżony, jak go ocucili z omdlenia, wcale nie chciał z nikim gadać, nawet do swoich adwokatów nie odezwał się słowem. Czuchnowski przecisnął się i wyszedł na korytarz zapalić papierosa. Gdy wrócił na salę, mówił już drugi adwokat. Później krótko replikowała Alicja. Z kolei oskarżonemu przysługiwało prawo ostatniego słowa. Wstał zimny, spokojny, opanowany, podniósł głowę i powiedział cicho, ale dobitnie: - Przyznaję się do popełnienia morderstwa na osobie mojej żony Felicji. Proszę o karę śmierci. Zapanowało głuche milczenie. Niespodziewane przyznanie się winowajcy zrobiło wstrząsające wrażenie, które odbiło się na wszystkich twarzach. Tylko prokurator Alicja Horn siedziała nieruchomo. Nie była zaskoczona: jedyny świadek zbrodni musiał przemówić i przemówił. Sąd udał się na naradę. Oskarżonego wyprowadzono. Salę napełnił gwar rozmów. Jeden z obrońców zbliżył się do Alicji: - Niebezpiecznym jest pani przeciwnikiem. Pani mowa była imponująca. Bałbym się dostać w ręce pani. Uśmiechnęła się do niego niemal zalotnie: - Czyż moje ręce są tak okropne? Adwokat spojrzał na jej długą, rasową rękę o subtelnych, lekko zaróżowionych palcach i potrząsnął głową: - Pani wie, że są piękne. Za piękne, jak na prokuratora. - A jednak boi się ich mecenas?... Zajrzał jej w oczy i westchnął: - Boję się. Robią na mnie takie wrażenie, jak wzrok węża na... Szukał porównania. - Na gazelę? - podpowiedziała. Machnął ręką: - Gdzież tam, po prostu na starego muła. Alicji skłonił się woźny i zameldował, że pan prokurator Martynowicz prosi do siebie. Na korytarzu ujrzała w tłumie doktora Czuchnowskiego. Był skulony i blady. Niedostrzegalnie wzruszyła ramionami i udała, że go nie widzi. Czuchnowski spostrzegł ją, gdy już znikała za drzwiami. Spojrzał na zegarek i mruknął: - Z Łęczyckim to tak zawsze. Umówi się i nie przychodzi. Mylił się jednak, bo mecenas Łęczycki z grubą teką przepychał właśnie swój równie gruby tułów wśród publiczności, szukając doktora. Okazało się, że bronił właśnie w apelacyjnym i sprawa przeciągnęła się dłużej, niż przypuszczał. - Ale nie żałuję tego, bo wygrałem gruuuby proces. Kapnie mi z tego paręnaście tysiączków. No, cóż jesteś taki przybity, Władku? Czyżby twoja narzeczona zblamowała się? Czuchnowski nic nie odpowiedział. - No, nie martw się, stary - pocieszał go Łęczycki - o ile wiem z gazet i od kolegów, sprawa tego Orczyńskiego była jasna: żadnych dowodów, uniewinnienie murowane. Ale to nic. I tak musimy dziś oblać debiut pani Alicji, no i moją wygraną. Kiedy wyrok? - Nie wiem. Ma być wkrótce. Istotnie, nie upłynęło wiele czasu, a dzwonek zawiadomił wszystkich, że sąd wchodzi. Sala zapełniła się znowu po brzegi. Wśród zupełnej ciszy przewodniczący odczytał wyrok: dożywotnie ciężkie więzienie. Oskarżony nie drgnął nawet. Wychodząca publiczność napełniła korytarze gwarem głośnych dyskusji. Przyjaciele czekali na Alicję - tak, jak było umówione - na dole w sieni. Łęczycki wypytywał o szczegóły rozprawy, doktor niechętnie odpowiadał. Zdumienie adwokata nie miało granic. - Żebym wiedział, psiakość - klął z zacięciem - to bym się postarał o przesunięcie mego terminu. Coś niesłychanego! Żeby taki cyniczny numer zemdlał! Psiakość! W jej przemówieniu musiało być, do diaska, wiele ekspresji, hm, sugestywności... - I okrucieństwa - cicho dodał Czuchnowski. - Ach, ty sentymentalny staruszku - roześmiał się mecenas - przecież to był zbrodniarz! - Tak, bez kwestii. - I stało się zadość sprawiedliwości! Z tego, co mówisz, miarkuję, że gdyby nie mowa pani Alicji, wypuszczono by łotra na wolność. - Ja nic nie mówię - bronił się Czuchnowski - ja sam nie wiem właściwie... Ale mnie w tym wszystkim coś po prostu przeraża. - Furda, chłopie!... - Ja rozumiem... ale... - Mój drogi Władku, jakże ty możesz być lekarzem? A jak trzeba pacjentowi nogę uciąć, to co? Albo, dajmy na to... Nie dokończył. Po schodach szybkim, elastycznym krokiem schodziła Alicja. - Jestem głodna - powiedziała wesoło, witając się z nimi - zabieram was do siebie na obiad, a właściwie na kolację. No, chodźmy. Wyszli na ulicę. - Winszuję pani - mówił mecenas - sukces niezwykły, jak na debiut. Co mówię, niezwykły! Triumf, zwycięstwo na całej linii! Serdecznie winszuję. - Straszne jednak to - ze smutkiem westchnął doktor Czuchnowski - że człowiek do końca życia będzie gnił w więzieniu. - Zwariowałeś?! - spojrzał nań z irytacją mecenas Łęczycki. - Władek, mecenasie - lekceważącym tonem powiedziała Alicja - powinien zostać franciszkaninem. - Po pierwsze - irytował się Łęczycki - nie będzie do śmierci gnił w więzieniu, bo przychodzą wciąż różne amnestie, przychodzą redukcje kary za przyzwoite odsiadywanie ciupy itd. Więc posiedzi jakieś dziesięć lat i już. A po drugie, mój drogi, cóż do ciężkiego pioruna! Szuja ostatniego gatunku, padalec, ohydny zbrodniarz!... Gdyby go na pal wbito, jeszcze nie byłoby dla niego dość. Sam zresztą prosił o karę śmierci. - Ale przecież przyznał się - oponował Czuchnowski. - Tak, przyznał się, lecz tylko dzięki pani Alicji. Gdyby go nie zdemaskowała, pewno zostałby w ogóle zwolniony. - Nie przeczę. Lecz to właśnie mnie przybija, że dzięki Alicji. Alicja wybuchnęła śmiechem. Łęczycki zaś zatrzymał się na środku chodnika i rozłożył bezradnie ręce. - Panowie - powiedziała Alicja ze złośliwym błyskiem oczu - dla uczczenia mojej pierwszej wiktorii mam zamiar spędzić dziś wieczór wesoło. - Brawo! - zawzięcie przytaknął Łęczycki - brawo, pani Alicjo. Tym lepsza się zdarza racja biby, że i ja dziś właśnie wygrałem piękny proces. Czuchnowski nie odezwał się ani słowem. Pojechali taksówką. Podczas drogi Alicja opowiadała mecenasowi o przebiegu rozprawy, o gratulacjach, jakie złożyli jej koledzy i o pochwale prokuratora Martynowicza. Julki jeszcze nie było w domu. Odrabiała dziś lekcje z dwiema koleżankami. Zaraz po obiedzie wyszła i miła wrócić przed dziewiątą. Dowiedzieli się tego z kartki, zostawionej na stole. Józefowa bowiem kończyła właśnie popołudniową porcję pacierzy i za skarby świata nie powiedziałaby ani słowa. Jej zwiotczałe i pomarszczone wargi poruszały się drobnym falującym ruchem, mówiąc nabożne słowa, ale gdy podawała obiad, z jej złośliwych spojrzeń nietrudno było odgadnąć niezadowolenie z powodu tak znacznego spóźnienia się pani na obiad. Jakże - pieczeń wyschła, a jabłka w cieście wystygły. Nie zepsuło to natomiast apetytu ani Alicji, ani Łęczyckiemu. Tylko doktor był pochmurny, co zdawało się napełniać jego narzeczoną tym zajadlejszą wesołością. Zanim wypili kawę, była ósma. Na kolację iść stanowczo się nie opłacało. - Wiecie co? - zaproponował Łęczycki - pani Alicja przebierze się, my obaj na szczęście jesteśmy w czarnych marynarkach, pojedziemy do kina na Marlenę Dietrich, a później na lumpę do "Argentyny"! Co?... - Dobry pomysł. Film podobno wyborny, a o tej "Argentynie" słyszałam, że tam świetnie się bawią. - A ja słyszałem - odezwał się Czuchnowski - że właśnie piekielne nudy. - Były! Były, przyjacielu - z miną znawcy odparł mecenas - teraz kupił tę budę jeden Amerykanin i on dopiero pokazał, jak się powinno takie rzeczy robić. Pierwsza klasa! Amerykanie mają to wyczucie interesu!... - Więc pojedziemy - zdecydowała Alicja - tylko zaczekamy na małą. Muszę ją ucałować na dobranoc. Doktor niecierpliwie kręcił się na krześle, wreszcie wyrzucił z siebie: - A mnie się zdaje, że komu jak komu, ale tobie, Alu, nie wypada pokazywać się w takich lokalach. - A to dlaczego? - spojrzała nań niechętnie Alicja. - No, na takim nocnym dancingu - zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie - prokurator? - Władku, nie zawracaj głowy. Jestem takim samym człowiekiem, jak i każdy inny. Mój drogi, nie sądź, że dla swego urzędu zamierzam stać się archaniołem. - Tak - upierał się - ale właśnie dziś... po tej strasznej sprawie i po tym wyroku... - Oj, Boże, jaki on nudny. Mecenas klepnął go po kolanie: - Nie bądźże ciotką, do diaska. Ministrowie chodzą do knajp... - No, dobrze, dobrze - bronił się Czuchnowski - jeżeli Alę nie razi ten kontrast nocnego lokalu z wyrokiem dożywotniego więzienia, to cóż?... Jednak nie zapominajcie, że we wszystkich niemal pismach zamieszczono jej fotografię i że zjawienie się prokuratorki Horn zwróci uwagę całej publiczności!... Alicja skinęła głową. - Tu masz rację. - I tego można uniknąć - zawołał Łęczycki. - W "Argentynie" są loże położone znacznie ponad poziomem sali i osłonięte. Możemy przejść wprost z szatni na górny korytarz. Spojrzał na zegarek. - Jeszcze za wcześnie, ale za godzinkę zadzwonię i poproszę o zarezerwowanie loży. Znam osobiście tego Winklera, on mi to załatwi. - To ten Amerykanin? - zapytała Alicja. - Tak. Polak, ale urodzony i wychowany w Ameryce. Wróciła Julka i ze śmiechem wpadła wprost do jadalni w botach, w futerku i w aksamitnym bereciku, w którym było jej tak ślicznie. Jej oczy iskrzyły się, zarumieniona buzia promieniała. - Alu! Alu! - zawołała - nie masz pojęcia, co miałam za emocje! Dzień dobry panu, dzień dobry doktorku. Wyobraź sobie, że... ale panowie nie będą się śmiać? - Nie będziemy, któż by się odważył?! - zapewnił z powagą mecenas. - Otóż, ledwo pożegnałam się na rogu Śniadeckich z Kurką... - Z kim? - Kurka to jedna moja koleżanka. Ledwo się z nią pożegnałam, a tu zbliża się do mnie taki młody i bardzo, no bardzo elegancki facet, w takim, wiesz, brązowym futrze, uchyla kapelusza i bardzo poważnie pyta: - Czy pani nie wie czasem, która godzina? - Oczywiście, powiadam, krótko: - Nie wiem. - Myślę, że tak wypadało, nie?... A on wówczas, wyobraź sobie, wyciąga taki cieniutki, cieniutki złoty zegarek i powiada: - To ja pani powiem, jest za dziesięć ósma... To łotr, co?... - No, i cóż dalej? - Rozśmieszył mnie, bo taki sprytny. A zęby, powiadam ci, miał białe, że no! Widziałam, bo uśmiechał się, szelma, że mnie nabrał. I powiada: - A widzi pani, że jestem bardziej od niej uprzejmy, więcej - powiada - bo gotów jestem uprzejmość swoją posunąć aż do tego, by nie napastować już pani i odejść - ale - powiada - wiem, że pani sprawiłoby to przykrość, dlatego też poświęcę się i kawałeczek panią odprowadzę. - To bezczelny! Co?... - A cóż ty, stałaś i słuchałaś? - z niezadowoleniem zapytała Alicja. - Alu, jak możesz nawet tak myśleć? Wcale nie słuchałam. Obaj panowie wybuchnęli śmiechem. - Nie słuchałaś, ale pamiętasz każde słowo. - No, przecież uszu sobie zatkać nie mogłam. - Więc cóż mu odpowiedziałaś? - Oczywiście, powiedziałam, że pójdę sama i że to jest bardzo brzydko zaczepiać kobiety na ulicy. To on powiada, że rzeczywiście, że zawsze był tego samego zdania, że takich co zaczepiają kobiety on sam obiłby laską (wcale nie miał laski), ale że ja przecież nie jestem kobietą, tylko aniołem (uważasz?!), a on nie jest takim, co zaczepia, tylko bardzo samotnym i nieszczęśliwym sierotą, a sierotami i wdowami trzeba się opiekować, że jeżeli go odpędzę w daleką, zimną dal, to pójdzie z rozpaczy upić się, a jak tylko się upije, to go później głowa boli, a ja nie wyglądam na taką, co chciałaby cierpień bliźniego i tak gadał, że pojęcia nie macie. - No, ty oczywiście nie odpowiadałaś mu wcale? - Iiii... Bardzo mało. Doktor Czuchnowski skrzywił się i powiedział: - Bardzo źle, panno Julko. Należało zwrócić się do policjanta i poprosić, by uwolnił panią od natręta. - Kiedy on wcale nie był taki natrętny - z oburzeniem zaprzeczyła Julka. - Taki przystojny brunet z małymi wąsikami. Inżynier, pracuje w fabryce czekolady! Nigdy nie wiedziałam, żeby do robienia czekolady potrzebni byli inżynierowie. Prawda? - Rzeczywiście, po prostu kłamał. - I ja mu tak powiedziałam, a on wówczas zaczął mi dowodzić, że są potrzebni do kontroli maszyn i do organizacji pracy i czegoś tam jeszcze i opowiadał, jak się robi czekoladę i czy ja lubię czekoladę, bo jeżeli lubię, to on mi może przysłać bardzo dużo, bo jego to prawie nic nie kosztuje i odprowadził mnie pod sam dom i chciał się przedstawić, ale ja powiedziałam, że nie i idę tu do babci, bo babcia chora jest na tyfus i żeby poczekał kilka minut, to wyjdę i pójdziemy na spacer. - Juleczko! - ze zgrozą zawołała Alicja. - Poczekajże! Otóż, wchodzę na schody (a on powiedział, że dobrze, że będzie czekał, ale po tym tyfusie to mu się od razu mina zmieniła), wchodzę na schody i patrzę przez okno ukradkiem, a mój facet wieje!... Aż się kurzy!... Klasnęła w ręce i śmiała się do rozpuku. - Dobrze mu dałam bobu, co? - Tak, Julko - odezwała się Alicja - ale na przyszłość stanowczo proszę cię, byś nie pozwalała się zaczepiać. Absolutnie sobie tego nie życzę. Pomówimy zresztą o tym obszerniej jutro. Jakże ci lekcje dziś poszły? - Dziękuję, dobrze. Pytali mnie z łaciny i z matematyki. Ach, Alu, a nic mi nie mówisz, czy ten proces skończył się? - Tak, skończył się. - I co?... - Został skazany na bezterminowe więzienie. - Panno Julko - bolesnym głosem powiedział doktor - któż to widział pół godziny grzać się w futrze i botach... - Zapomniałam - roześmiała się i wybiegła do przedpokoju. Czuchnowski i Łęczycki asystowali Julce przy kolacji, podczas gdy Alicja przebierała się. Mecenas załatwił telefonicznie lożę w "Argentynie" i o wpół do dziesiątej pojechali do kina na Marlenę Dietrich. Julka, gdy wyjeżdżali, pluskała się w łazience i pożegnali ją przez drzwi. - Stanowczo, Alu - powiedział doktor, gdy wsiedli do taksówki - powinnaś krócej trzymać Julkę. Z jej pobudliwością i temperamentem o nieszczęście, nie daj Boże, nietrudno. - Przyznaję ci rację. Chociaż umiem docenić jej silnie rozwinięte ośrodki hamujące i roztropność, jednak przygody w rodzaju dzisiejszej nie zlekceważę. Film rzeczywiście był interesujący i miał szereg momentów o wysokiej wartości artystycznej. Najmniej podobał się Czuchnowskiemu: - Nie interesują mnie postacie patologiczne - mówił. - W sztuce chcę mieć ludzi żywych i normalnych. - Przeciętnych, chciałeś powiedzieć? - zapytał mecenas. - Chociażby, byle takich, jakich spotykamy w życiu. Alicja wzruszyła ramionami: - Mój przyjacielu, a czy w życiu często spotykamy ludzi niepatologicznych? Niemal każdy ma większe lub mniejsze zniekształcenie psychiczne... Ale dajmy temu spokój. Władek jest zły - zwróciła się do Łęczyckiego - że idziemy do "Argentyny" i dlatego wszystko mu się nie podoba. Na Hortensję było tak blisko, że poszli pieszo. W przeciwieństwie do olbrzymich reklam neonowych, opiewających zalety "Argentyny" na wszystkich wielkich arteriach miasta, istnienie samego lokalu na Hortensji zdradzał tylko mały szyldzik alabastrowy z rytymi na nim literami: "Argentyna". We dnie napis ten był zupełnie niewidoczny, dopiero o dziesiątej zapalały się ukryte za alabastrem kolorowe lampki i wówczas występował napis. Po szerokich, marmurowych schodach, zasłanych puszystym, białym dywanem, wchodziło się do hallu, stąd zaś bocznymi schodami do lóż. Służba witała mecenasa Łęczyckiego jak starego znajomego. Lożę, oczywiście, zarezerwowano, i to całe szczęście, bo już teraz nie było ani jednej wolnej. Orkiestra murzyńska w białych smokingach grała bostona. Loża była tak osłonięta, że z sali, położonej o trzy prawie metry niżej, niepodobna było do niej zajrzeć. Natomiast Alicja widziała wszystko. Urządzenie sali przypominało okrągły podwórzec hiszpańskiego pałacu, loże - okratowany balkon, porośnięty winem. Służba w strojach argentyńskich kowbojów uwijała się z brzękiem ostróg między niskimi, masywnymi stolikami. Publiczności było jeszcze niewiele, lecz wciąż jej przybywało. - No, jak się pani podoba ta buda? - zacierał ręce Łęczycki. - Owszem, bardzo tu miło. Podano moc zimnych zakąsek, koniak, wermut i czerwone wino. - Gorącej kuchni tu nie prowadzą - objaśnił mecenas - głównie ze względu na zapach potraw, ale pomimo to bywa w "Argentynie" gorąco. Wyjrzał na salę i dodał: - O, niech pani zobaczy - w tej loży nad fontanną teraz nie ma nikogo, ale koło pierwszej zjawi się Powiniecki. Nie było jeszcze wypadku, by nie wywołał awantury... - Winszuję - wzruszył ramionami Czuchnowski. - Właśnie, że bardzo się cieszę - na złość mu zaakcentowała Alicja. - A tam - ciągnął mecenas - koło baru, widzi pani tego z goździkiem w klapie?... - Widzę... - To major szwoleżerów, baron Szegenyj, Węgier, ale w naszej służbie. Jak się trochę urżnie, śpiewa węgierskie piosenki, a głos ma kolosalny. - Jak to - irytował się Czuchnowski - i pozwalają tu na takie wybryki? - A dlaczego nie? Ty byś chciał cmentarz zrobić z nocnego lokalu, czy trupiarnię? Właśnie wybornie, że ludzie się tu bawią. - A to kto? - zapytała Alicja. - Który? - Ten blondyn, co rozmawia z Węgrem. - Aaaa!... - ucieszył się mecenas - to jest właśnie właściciel "Argentyny" i jej główny magnes, dyrektor Winkler. - Ten Amerykanin?... - Tak. Podoba się pani? - Owszem, niebrzydki. Dlaczego pan pyta? Mecenas Łęczycki roześmiał się szeroko. - Dlatego, pani Alicjo, że wszystkie kobiety za nim szaleją! O, niech pani spojrzy po stolikach. Widzi pani? Wszystkie główki zwrócone są w stronę tego szczęściarza. Alicja wzruszyła ramionami: - Przykro mi, mecenasie, że mogło panu bodaj przez chwilę wydawać się, że należę do typu kobiet "szalejących" za kimkolwiek. Jedzmy. - Dobrze, jedzmy - skapitulował Łęczycki. - Zresztą Winkler obchodząc loże odwiedzi nas. Może koniaczku? - Dziękuję - ponuro odsunął swój kieliszek Czuchnowski. Alicja spojrzała nań zimno. - Władku, jeżeli masz poświęcać się i psuć nam nastrój, to lepiej idź spać. Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do znoszenia czyichkolwiek fum. Wypiła duszkiem kieliszek i zwróciła się do mecenasa: - Więc powiada pan, że ten właściciel odwiedza loże? - Tak, proszę pani, ma taką zasadę, że wszystkich swoich gości zna osobiście. Zobaczy pani, jaki to miły człowiek. "Miły człowiek" nie dał na siebie długo czekać. Po kilku minutach kotara odchyliła się i usłyszeli za sobą niski, głęboki głos: - Dobry wieczór państwu. Czy nie przeszkodzę, jeżeli podziękuję drogiemu panu mecenasowi za popieranie "Argentyny"? - Ależ, kochany dyrektorze, proszę, proszę - zawołał, wstając Łęczycki. - Czy pani pozwoli?... Pan Winkler, pani Horn... - Czuchnowski - mruknął pod nosem doktor, podając przybyłemu rękę. Ten, nie czekając na zaproszenie, usiadł przy stole: - Nie nudzą się państwo? Teraz jeszcze pustawo, ale za pół godziny zaczynają się tak zwane produkcje artystyczne. Jak się pani podoba u mnie? - zwrócił się do Alicji. - Bardzo... przyjemny lokal - przyjrzała się dyrektorowi uważnie i pomyślała, że już gdzieś, kiedyś, na pewno go widziała. Tak, tak, zaraz... było to bodaj w jakiejś cukierni. - Wydaje mi się, że kiedyś już widziałam pana - powiedziała, jakby na usprawiedliwienie swego milczenia. - Z całą pewnością - roześmiał się Drucki - poznałem panią już przed kwadransem, z dołu. - W cukierni na Nowym Świecie? - zapytała - kilka miesięcy temu? - Tak. Byłem wówczas tak niezgrabny, że strąciłem ze swego stolika popielniczkę. - Prawda, prawda! - uśmiechnęła się. - Pamiętam. Nawet wówczas odniosłam wrażenie, że pańska twarz nie jest mi obca. - Zaraz! - zawołał Łęczycki - i ja pamiętam. Byliśmy wówczas w tym samym komplecie. - Aha? - zdziwił się Drucki - więc to pan, mecenasie pstrykał wówczas czeczotkową papierośnicą?... O, jest corpus delicti? Śmieli się wszyscy, oprócz doktora, który udawał, że jest zajęty przecieraniem szkieł. Zamienili jeszcze kilka zdań i Drucki wstał: - Czy pozwolą państwo, że jeszcze raz ich odwiedzę? Alicja skinęła uprzejmie głową, a Łęczycki hałaśliwie upominał go, by tylko nie zapomniał. Widzieli go następnie, jak wchodził do lóż naprzeciwko, jak chodził po sali i wesoło witał się ze wszystkimi. Tymczasem rozpoczęły się "atrakcje". W kolorowych reflektorach tańczyła trójka zgrabnych, muskularnych chłopców, później na tanecznym ringu zjawiła się signorita Fiametta i w nieprawdopodobny sposób wyginała niemal nagie ciało w akrobatycznym tańcu. Po hucznych oklaskach znowu publiczność zapełniła ring zbitą masą, drgającą w takt "rumby". Czuchnowski pod wpływem wypitego alkoholu stał się rzewny i ze łzami w oczach błagał Alicję, by mu przebaczyła. Tak gorliwie przy tym zapewniał, że już będzie wesoły, że aż się całkiem rozpłakał. Alicja śmiała się serdecznie, patrząc na jego minę i na żywy kontrast w osobie Łęczyckiego, który przytupywał i z fantazją zagarniał czuprynę. Setki różnobarwnych baloników napełniły salę. Gwar buchał z dołu, z lóż rzucano kwiaty w tańczących. I znowu były dwa występy: trzy tancerki przebrane za myszki fleischerowskie, Mickey i przekomiczny niedźwiedź (oczywiście aktor), grający na saksofonie i tańczący taniec marynarski. Gdy z kolei rozpoczął się dancing, w loży Alicji zjawiła się egzotycznie ubrana kwiaciarka i położyła przed nią pęk białych róż. Czuchnowski przestraszył się, a mecenas wydobył banknot stuzłotowy. - Dziękuję - dygnęła kwiaciarka - ale to od dyrekcji. - Jakże to - zastanowił się po jej wyjściu doktor - prezenty? Alicja odsunęła kwiaty, lecz mecenas podał je jej znowu: - Niechże pani weźmie, tu jest taki zwyczaj, że paniom rozsyła się kwiaty. Alicja wzięła róże i powiedziała: - Wspaniałe. A pachną! Ten pański znajomy, mecenasie, zrujnuje się, jeżeli wszystkim paniom rozsyła takie luksusowe kwiaty. - Nie ma obawy - usłyszała za sobą niski głos - rodzaj i piękność kwiatów dostosowuje się bowiem zawsze, proszę pani, do urody moich klientek. Przyjrzała mu się. Wyraz twarzy miał poważny i rzeczowy, taki, jakby załatwiał w tej chwili handlowy interes. Nie zauważyła nic, co wyglądałoby na poufałość ze strony tego Amerykanina i dlatego powiedziała: - Dziękuję panu. Przepiękne róże. Dużo też pan rozsyła takich bukietów co wieczór? - Takich? - zrobił minę, jakby się namyślał. - Hmm... O ile mnie pamięć nie zawodzi... odkąd wprowadziłem ten zwyczaj, taki jest pierwszy... Alicja nic nie odpowiedziała, natomiast Łęczycki, lubiący stawiać rzeczy konkretnie, zaopiniował: - Wcale się temu nie dziwię. Do diaska! Niech się panu nie zdaje, dyrektorze, że powiedział pan komplement o jotę lepszy, niż zrobiłoby to pierwsze z brzegu lustro. Straszny hałas w loży nad fontanną i wybuch ogólnego śmiechu na sali odwrócił ich uwagę. Widok był niezwykły: elegancki, młody człowiek w smokingu, trzymany za nogę przez kilka osób, a zwieszony przez parapet loży głową w dół, usiłował dosięgnąć do strumienia fontanny trzymanym w ręku damskim pantofelkiem i nabrać wody. Tylko Alicja zauważyła, że dyrektor Winkler wybiegł. Tymczasem, po kilku nieudanych próbach, młodzieńcowi udało się zaczerpnąć wody i ogłuszające brawa zagłuszyły orkiestrę. - Idiota! - skrzywił się Czuchnowski. - Szampana! - zawołał Łęczycki. - Szampana! - powtórzyła Alicja. - Państwo rozkażą? - skłonił się kelner, podając kartę. - Pozwoli pani, droga pani Alicjo - pochylił się ku niej z miną znawcy mecenas - że wypijemy "Nexy" sec? - Doskonale! - Zamrozić butelkę "Nexy" - kiwnął na kelnera, a gdy ten ukłoniwszy się wychodził, zatrzymał go. - Czekaj pan! Zamrozić dwie! Jak szaleć, to szaleć! W płaskich kryształach zapienił się pachnący płyn. Na sali nagle zapanowała cisza i usłyszeli głos dyrektora Winklera: - Proszę państwa! Dzisiaj bawimy się w koty! - Co? Co?... rozległy się pytania. - Bawimy się w koty! Nie jest to mój wynalazek, ale przecież tak dobry, jakby to był mój własny! - Brawo! Brawo! - posypały się oklaski. - Jak to w koty? - Proszę państwa! W Yacht_clubie na Filipinach jest zwyczaj, że orkiestra gra pewne tango, a wszyscy obecni miauczą! - Brawo! Brawo! Miauczeć! - Proszę państwa! Tylko miauczeć w rytmie! Kto wykaże najwięcej muzykalności, oryginalności i znajomości prawdziwej kociej muzyki, otrzyma ten oto order Złotego Kota pierwszej klasy! Uwaga! Zaczynamy! Orkiestra uderzyła mocnym akordem i popłynęła cicha, namiętna melodia. - Miauuu - odezwał się cieniutki głosik kobiecy. - Miau! - odpowiedział mu przy końcu frazy chrapliwy głos męski. Buchnęła fala śmiechu, lecz amatorzy miauczenia opanowali sytuację. Kto żyw, rozdzierał się wniebogłosy, prychał, furczał, orkiestra zeszła do roli dyskretnego akompaniamentu, wśród miauczących stopniowo następowała selekcja i zabawa szła coraz sprawniej. Czuchnowski zdjął okulary i szeroko otwartymi oczyma krótkowidza ze zdumieniem obserwował salę. Łęczycki literalnie wisiał na parapecie i miauczał, jak opętany. Alicja też wyjrzała na dół. W środku ringu na taborecie stał Winkler i z pasją dyrygował, niczym kapelmistrz. Właśnie w tej chwili spojrzał ku ich loży i przywitał utkwione w sobie oczy Alicji łobuzerskim uśmiechem i przeciągłym koloraturowym miauknięciem. Cofnęła się i przyciskając do ust zmiętą serwetkę zamiauczała. Nie mogła wytrzymać! Nastrój udzielał się przemocą. Roześmiała się sama z siebie: miauczący prokurator! A to ładna historia! Wypiła kieliszek szampana duszkiem. Trochę kręciło się jej w głowie. Co za pyszna zabawa!... Tango się skończyło, lecz na gremialne, a hałaśliwe żądanie publiczności, powtórzono je jeszcze raz, po czym przez aklamację przyznano order Złotego Kota ogromnemu, siwemu panu, jak się okazało, angielskiemu dyplomacie, który rzeczywiście był mistrzem w tym koncercie. Aktu dekoracji dokonała z wyboru odznaczonego młodziutka, miniaturowa brunetka - jak objaśnił Łęczycki - żona znakomitego automobilisty Winiarskiego. Musiała wspiąć się na palce, by dosięgnąć butonierki laureata. Ten wygłosił krótkie przemówienie po angielsku i z dostojną miną zajął miejsce przy swoim stoliku. Zagrano bluesa i ring znowu zapełnił się tańczącymi. Alicja spojrzała na zegarek i z żalem stwierdziła, że już czwarta. Czas było jechać do domu. Uregulowali rachunek, przy czym Alicja wyjątkowo zgodziła się nie zapłacić swojej trzeciej części. Łęczycki upierał się, że on funduje, a jeżeli nie pozwolą mu zapłacić całości, przyniesie mu to pecha w sądzie. - Jak Boga kocham - zaklinał się - ile razy nie obleję wygranego procesu, tyle razy przegrywam następną sprawę, jak amen w pacierzu!... Była w tak świetnym humorze, że nie spierała się o to. Odwieźli najpierw zasypiającego Czuchnowskiego, później mecenas odprowadził Alicję. - No, pani Alicjo - powiedział z przechwałką, żegnając ją przed bramą - warto było pójść do "Argentyny"? Co? - Bardzo wesoło spędziłam czas. Od dawna nie bawiłam się tak dobrze. - Ba! Ten Winkler umarłego by rozruszał! Bajeczny, prawda? - Dobranoc, mecenasie - podała mu rękę - dziękuję i dobranoc. Na palcach przeszła do swego pokoju, szybko rozebrała się, zapaliła gaz w łazience, umieściła róże w kryształowym wazonie i po chwili wahania postawiła je przy łóżku. Już świt był na dworze. Kategoria:Prokurator Alicja Horn